Ikar Upada cz.1,5
„Dworzec” jeśli można było nazwać budynek, w którym znajdowały się liczne wejścia do Proautostrady był zatłoczony głownie przez poborowych udających się do jednostek, a potem na front. Nikt nie zwracał więc zbytniej uwagi na młodego mężczyznę w skórzanym płaszczu stojącego w kolejce do jednego z terminali nad którym znajdowała się automatyczna wieżyczka uzbrojona w dwa lasery. Ludzie przesuwali się w ślimaczym tempie, co doprowadzało technika do szału. Próbując się odstresować zaczął liczyć i obliczać różne rzeczy. Po dwa metry odstępu od terminali, przejście pół metra, obrotowe, jeden człowiek na jakieś dwie-trzy minuty. Przeklęta mobilizacja, system przez nią nie wyrabia. Kharlez westchnął, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. Nie miał żadnego ze swoich wspomagaczy, oprócz Dotyku Omnisjasza, który jednocześnie zakrywał blizny na dłoniach. Dwie szramy na policzkach nadawały mu wyglądu weterana, a postawiony kołnierz zasłaniał wszczepy w kręgosłup szyjny. Zasadniczo ludzie byli zbyt zajęci swoimi sprawami, by zwracać na niego uwagę, a on z kolei rzadko pokazywał się publicznie. Teraz stał tak w ludzkim morzu niewidoczny przez postronnych. Nagle ziewnął przeciągle i mlasnął wywołując falę podobnych zachowań wśród zgromadzonych. Wtem poczuł, że ktoś szturcha go w prawy bok. Odwrócił się zatem i zobaczył młodą dziewczynę, z wyglądu studentkę, lub nawet nie. Czarne włosy, okulary w grubej oprawie, ciemne oczy, mały nosek i uśmiech na ustach, ni sięgała mu ramienia. - Pan Kharlez? – spytała gdy ten spojrzał jej w oczy. - Ta… Tak. – odpowiedział zmieszany i uśmiechnął się lekko nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się zachować. – Czego ci potrzeba? - Emmm. – dziewczyna zrobiła maślane oczy, po czym szybko spojrzała za siebie na grupkę młodych ludzi, a potem znów na Technika. – Mogłabym pański autograf? W sensie cała moja grupa… No my… Jest pan naszym idolem. - Serio? – spytał z niedowierzaniem czując już na sobie jak ludzie zaczynają się na niego ukradkiem patrzeć. – Miło mi… w sumie… Gdzie mam się podpisać? - Tutaj. – wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki mały notatnik i ołówek z gumką. - Dla kogo? – spytał najcieplej jak potrafił patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy, na co ta zareagowała milczeniem i tylko otworzyła lekko usta. Chrząknął. - A tak, tak… - dziewczyna przebudziła się jakby z transu. – Mechaniczne Kucyki. - Serio? – Technik ledwo powstrzymał się od ryknięcia śmiechem, ale napisał dedykację. – A jak masz na imię? - Nie ja wymyślałam nazwę. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna rumieniąc się nieco. – Ela… Właściwie to Eliza, ale to szczegół – zaśmiała się niespokojnie i poprawiła włosy. - Dla Elizy… Heh. – Napisał i zaczął nucić melodię utworu Beethovena. – Piękne imię, zupełnie jak właścicielka. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, która widać było, że już zaczyna odlatywać w świat marzeń i uśmiechając się powiedział: - No, a teraz idź do swoich przyjaciół, dobra? – spytał, a Eliza tylko przytaknęła i odwróciła się, po czym ruszyła do swojej grupy jednak co chwila się oglądając za siebie. Kharlez też spoglądał za nią, lecz „nieco” niżej niż oczy. – Geometrycznie idealne… - szepnął cichutko patrząc na pośladki dziewczyny. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się powrotem do kolejki, przed nim było już tylko dwie osoby. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures